nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalassian-Suramar War
The Thalassian-Suramar War was an escalation of the civil war in Suramar between Grand Magistrix Elisande’s Loyalists and the Nightfallen rebels, causing Quel’thalas and Darnassus to intervene. Timeline Since the War of the Ancients and until 2066, the Highborne of the city of Suramar sealed themselves away from the destructive war with the power of the Nightwell. They believed themselves to be the only survivors while those outside to be killed in the war. Within this isolation, the Highborne of the city transformed to the Nightborne, dependent on the Nightwell for nourishment. Since their isolation, they were ruled over by Grand Magistrix Elisande. On 21 July 2066, Suramar city’s barriers suddenly lowered as observers reported. The Burning Legion threatened Elisande with the city’s destruction unless they allied with the demons. The Grand Magistrix accepted the ultimatum with little options, but caused dissent within her own people over the decision. First Arcanist Thalyssra, advisor to the Grand Magistrix rebelled against the decision and attempted a coup, but failed and was forced to exile. She later forms the Nightfallen rebellion with outside support. With the same support, she rediscovered the Arcandor, and the cure to the Nightwell addiction. Lockdown The Nightfallen discovered that the Waning Crescent was subjected to a purge by the Burning Legion in a further divisive move by the Grand Magistrix, killing or enslaving much of the population. The atrocity caused desertion among the ranks of the loyalist Duskwatch to the rebellion, showing further signs of Elisande’s loss of support. The news was brought to the leadership of the Golden Horde to seek support in the escalated war. Thalassian Campaign Successor to Grand Magistrix Belatha Dawnsinger, Grand Magistrix Melitenia Stargazer ordered the deployment of Thalassian forces to the Broken Isles in support of the Nightfallen rebellion. “There will be no Suramar allied with the Burning Legion.” She spoke. “We will go to war. A better war. A successful war. The discussion is over.” The H.K. Dath’remar Sunstrider moved to Suramar, carrying aircraft to be used in the air campaign. Among the officers in the command centre, Genji officers were seen. RTS held coverage monopoly in the war, carefully controlling information to show Quel’thalas as the hero. Atrocities committed by Nightborne loyalists were well-published so public opinions would call for support in the intervention. Support grew towards the Thalassian intervention. Rebel training The Nightfallen rebels were provided with Thalassian-made firearms from pistols, submachine guns, to RPGs. Thalassian army officers started training the rebels in partisan combat to combat the Duskwatch. Spies infiltrated Suramar, planting leaflets and posters to encourage and support the rebellion. Weapons were smuggled to cities and sabotage took place to further weaken the hold of the city. Aerial campaign The air campaign commenced with the aim of wiping out the ground and harbor defences and hinder Burning Legion activities. Astravar Harbour was extensively bombarded to target facilities and ships. At the time, escalation of the war led to Elisande’s controversial decision to send detained Nightborne subjects to be used for the Burning Legion’s rituals. The bombardment stopped the flow of Nightborne to Legion sacrifices, but civilian casualties for those too slow to escape were “acknowledged” by Melitenia. A naval blockade also curbed the movement of ships, preventing their trafficking. At Grand Magistrix Melitenia’s orders the Twilight Vineyards were spared from bombardment, knowing any harm to the supply of arcwine will create an unmanageable humanitarian crisis. Besieging the city Suramar became besieged by the coalition of rebels, Thalassian and Darnassian expeditionary forces. Skirmishes took place between the Duskwatch and the combined forces. For the area’s control. The superior technology and firepower of the combined forces force the Nightborne to rely on Felborne and Demon shock troops to stand a chance. Civilians found themselves closer to the war, began fleeing out of the city for safety. The Duskwatch began targeting them as “traitors”, causing civilian casualties. The combined forces were forced to secure and create an evacuation corridor for fleeing civilians. Offensive The ground offensive was launched to control the Concourse of Destiny, splitting through the city. The Springpaw tanks spearheaded the assault, cannons carving through the armour of the Nightborne constructs. When enemy armour were cut through, Nightfallen insurgents, Thalassian infantry and Darnassian Sentinels defeated the Duskwatch. With control of the critical point, the siege of Suramar was cut further, and paved a direct path to the Nighthold. Fire-control was established, bombarding the upper-class districts while insurgents fought for the control of the domestic districts. Frozen Battle Majority of the combined forces prepared to storm the Nighthold, in an attempt put an end to the war. Suddenly, the army was frozen in time by the power of the Nightwell. With the offensive now in bleak, the Nighthold would now have to be infiltrated from below.Category:Wars Category:Parallel Azeroth